Just a Day
by Kaline Reine
Summary: A SasuSaku oneshot. Not my best work, it was hard coming up with a plot for this one. Basically, Sasuke and Sakura start dating, Itachi causes trouble. Written as a request/gift.


**Just A Day**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Summary: A day in the life of Sasuke and Sakura, at their new school.**

**This fic is dedicated to Spirit-Seer-Of-Water on DeviantArt. She is a really good friend, and also the founder of Deviant Akatsuki, and a really amazing artist!**

**WARNINGS: Hah, for once this fic is T-rated (by request) and therefore there are no warnings. But if you don't like SasukeXSakura, go away! There's your warning. There may be slight ItaSaku but only for plot purposes and nothing really happens so don't worry. If you liek ItaSasu or ItaSaku, read my other fics! They're full of that stuff. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters or settings, but Masashi Kishimoto does. Finally now that all this crap is overwith, on with the story!**

She stepped into the noisy cafeteria, unaware of the set of dark eyes that were upon her. The girl walked over to her three friends; a blonde, a brunette, and a raven-haired girl. She was the only one who didn't quite fit in, a jewel among the crowd. Her pink hair danced along her features lovingly, as she put her purse down on the table to dig through it, looking for her lunch money

"Sakura, will you get my lunch for me?" Ino asked, putting on her nice face.

"Get it yourself, pig!" She replied casually.

This seemed to make Hinata and Tenten nervous. They tried never to get into the other two girl's fights.

The blonde girl scoffed, taking back the money she had been holding out to her friend. She replied with a drawn out sigh, and rolled her eyes in disgust. But she soon forgot about it when she spotted a nice looking boy their age on the other side of the room. "Wow, look at him... Is he new here?"

Luckily, she was not loud enough for him to hear her. Sakura had already started walking away toward the lunch line. She ordered the same thing she always did, and Ino got in line behind her. Tenten and Hinata both always packed a lunch, so they stayed and held the table for them. Only four could sit at a table comfortably, anyway.

Sakura was doing her best to ignore Ino, who for some reason insisted on getting on her nerves today! She picked up her lunch tray, and made her way back to the table, when -BAM!- she ran into something and fell down. Her tray fell to the floor with a clatter, and her lunch was ruined. The whole cafeteria fell silent.

A hand reached out to help her up, but she didn't take it. She was in too much shock. When she didn't, Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her body, and pull her up. She blushed when she realized it was a boy.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned.

The girl looked into his face with wide emerald eyes. He was tall, and good-looking with fine pale skin, and deep coal eyes. He was blushing a little bit too, but not as much as her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She played it off like it was nothing, and made a small movement toward the table where her friends were.

Sasuke pulled back when he realized he was still holding her from when he'd helped her up. He didn't want her to leave, after he'd just rined her meal. His was still sitting at his table where he'd left it.

"Wait! My name's Sasuke Uchiha." He felt so dumb saying that, but he was glad when she answered.

"Sakura Haruno," She flashed him a rather cute smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Well I ruined your lunch, so at least let me give you mine. It's the same thing you had, anyway. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, really."

She walked back to her table, and to her surprise, he followed her. Ino had made it back several minutes ago, and was already halfway through with her lunch. She made faces of disgust when she saw who the new guy was with.

"You don't have to be nice to her," The girl with the blonde ponytail informed him. "Sakura is always being clumsy and making a mess of things. She's pretty much useless, anyway. But if you want to eat with me, I'm available."

The way she said available could have turned his stomach. "No thanks, uh..."

"It's Ino."

Sakura cut in. "He wasn't asking you, Ino-pig!"

"St-stop it!" Hinata shouted- yes, shouted- at the two bickering girls.

"Yeah, Hinata's got a point," Tenten chimed in. "I'm sick of you two fighting over guys!"

Sakura had never been so embarassed... Her friends were putting all the blame on her. And what's worse is that they were insinuating that she liked Sasuke, too. People were still watching them, and girls were drooling over him. They both wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"But I didn't-"

Before she knew what was happening, Sasuke was pulling her over to another table, where he sat down right next to her. The fact that he was dangerously close never crossed her mind.

"Here, eat."

The boy with the spikey blue-black hair pushed his tray toward her. He was insisiting on being nice to her, even though she had pretty much humiliated her in front of everyone.

"I can't," She looked at him pleadingly, still knowing they were being watched by some people. She ignored a glare sent her way by Ino. "It's not fair, it was my fault, and I- I just can't. I'm the one who should be sorry. And after the way my friends treated you-"

"Hn. Some friends!" He sneered, making her feel so small, so insignificant. "All they do is cut you down. Why do you even talk to them?"

"I don't know. They're my friends. This is very nice of you, but I can't accept it, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

He glared at her. "Well, if you won't eat it, then I guess we'll just have to share it because I'm not going to let you skip your lunch!"

Without waiting for an answer, he shoved some of the food into her mouh, and then into his own. It would have been a very romantic gesture, if it had not made her feel like a child. Sakura could feel the heat swimming over her cheeks more and more...

Eventually, their meal was finished in silence. They had no idea what to say to each other, and so every few minutes one of them would laugh nervously, followed by the other. This went on for some time, until Tenten walked up to them. Sakura hoped she wouldn't cause any trouble. Hinata was with her. They hadn't been the ones to blame; it was really Ino, but they hadn't helped her either.

"Hey Sakura, you forgot your purse," The girl with her brown hair done up in cute little buns handed her the small black object. Then, bending down to whisper in Sakura's ears, she said "Good luck." and winked at her with a smile.

Hinata just waved to her shyly from a few feet away. She would have said something, but the boy she'd had a crush on since Middle School, Naruto Uzumaki, just happened to walk by. He said hi to her, and kept walking. She almost fainted again, and Tenten had to grab her.

"Don't mind them..." Sakura did her best to explain herself to Sasuke, but he was just watching her with a blank look.

Just after the other two girls left, the bell rang, signifying that lunch was now over. Sasuke stood up and looked at her for a moment. "Which class do you have after this?"

"Advanced chemistry. It's over in the 300 hall... But I have to stop by my locker first."

"Oh that's great. Mine is over that way too," He smirked, which she would later learn was typical of an Uchiha. "Can I walk you there?"

"Sure."

She played it off casually, but blushed the whole way there. Sasuke thought it was kind of cute, and he was glad she wouldn't be walking with her so-called "friends". They were so mean to her before. He was usually cold and mean to everyone. That was why he had ignored that Ino girl. But for some reason, he didn't want to be mean to her.

"Here's my locker," She put in the combination, not even caring that he was watching her. After getting a few books out, she turned around to face him and found that he was impossibly close to her. "S-Sasuke?"

For no reason at all, he gave her a light peck on the lips. Just because he felt like it. Sasuke could tell this girl liked him, and he kind of liked her too. As soon as he had moved toward her, his warmth was gone and he moved away. "Wow, I..." She was stunned. "I wasn't expecting that... Sasuke?"

"Hn." This time he shrugged. It seemed that 'Hn' could mean a lot of different things... He would never admit it, but Sasuke was kind of shy, and not that good at showing his emotions. Ino's locker was right across from Sakura's and she was eyeing them both jealously. But they continued on their way to their classes, ignoring her.

"Let me get those" Sasuke asked, gesturing toward the heavy books she was carrying.

"Are you sure? They're really-" He took them from her. "heavy."

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do after what happened."

He mentally smacked himself for using such a lame excuse! Now she was going to think that he was helping her because he felt obligated to, not because he wanted to.

Soon they reached her class, and Sakura had to take her books back from her new friend. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Yeah..." They stood there for a minute. he really didn't want to leave, but he thought the teacher would notice if there was an extra student in her class. "Do you wanna... meet me here after class too?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you. Bye!"

Before he could leave, she hugged him quickly, before turning to go inside the chem lab. Sasuke just blushed and headed for the gym.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chemistry class went by slow and boring. Sakura had to be paired up with the ever-annoying Naruto! Again! He got on her nerves, but luckily she didn't motice much, because she was too entrhalled in her thoughts of the beautiful Uchiha that had walked her to class. it gave her a lot to ponder...

"Sakura? Sakura!" The annoying ball of sunshine beside her asked, as they mixed chemicals together for an exam. "Are you listening?"

She snapped out of her daze for a moment. "Huh, what?"

"That's a first! I never thought I'd see the day you lost your concentration! Are you alright? Does it have anything to do with that guy who walked you to class earlier? That's right, I saw the way you hugged him, and you-"

"Shut up Naruto!" She hissed. "Ugh, why do you have to be so loud?!"

For the second time that day, everyone was staring at her. She was starting to think it was a trend. But before she could yell at her partner any more, the bel rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone put their chemicals safely back in the containers hastily, and gathered their things.

Just as he had promised, Sasuke was waiting for her again.

"Sorry. We got caught up doing an experiment, and had to put everything away after the bell."

"It's alright," He almost smiled at her, but it was really more of a smirk. "So is this your last class, or...?"

"Yep, I get to go home now. My parents usually pick me up, but today I'm suposed to go to a party with Tenten and Hinata, so I'm riding the bus with them."

"I'll walk with you then."

She noticed he was staying with her a lot. But what she didn't know was just how nervous Sasuke really was. He was worried about so many tiny things, it was amazing. And he noticed every detail about her. He also noticed that there weren't any guys talking to her, really. And the thought of any other guys flirting with her, or a boyfriend perhaps, was driving him insane. He couldn't see Sakura with any other guy. What was happening to him?!

"You seem awfully quiet, are you okay?"

"Hn. Yeah," He nodded slowly, as if considering something. Sakura thought it was better not to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Sakura, do you..."

"Sakura, I've been looking for you!" She rolled her eyes. It was Lee! Great... "Who is your friend?"

Sasuke gave the boy a quick once-over, just to be polite. What a complete geek! He hoped with all his might that this was not her boyfriend, if she had one. He was about to ask her, but...

"Hi Lee, bye Lee!" She brushed past him, with Sasuke in tow. They headed over toward the buses. She was tahnkful that they had gotten past him without incident, until-

"Sakura, do not leave! The power of youth compels you!!"

"Lee, I have to go, or I might miss my bus."

"Right, then!" He saluted her, making him even more of a loser. "Will I see you tomorrow? Sakura?! Sakuraaaaaaa?"

Not bothering to give him an answer, she was glad when they managed to ditch him in the crowd. They both knew she didn't have to hurry and catch her bus. The bus to Hinata's house was always late. So that would give them plenty of time to talk and hang out. She just wanted to get away from the ever-annoying Lee.

"Sorry about him," She explained to her escort. "Lee always was a little bit off, if you know what I mean."

"Hn."

The two of them stood together, just waiting for the bus and not saying much. Just being with each other was enough... When Sakura saw the bus pull up, she turned to tell him goodbye, but he was already walking toward it.

"You live near Hinata?"

"I ride the same bus," he smirked, now that his secret was out. "And I sort of go over and hang out with Neji all the time."

"Her cousin?" He nodded. "Wow, I had no idea. If you know Neji, and live over there, why did you just start coming to school here?"

"I used to be homeschooled."

"Wow."

Gently, he took hold of her hand as they boarded the bright yellow schoolbus. Sakura gasped at first, but it felt right, so she didn't say anything. Sasuke was embarassed a bit, but had hoped she wouldn't. That would be too awkward.

"Hey Sakura!" It was Naruto again.

Sakura was startled. "Naruto... I forgot you rode this bus too..."

"Yeah, me and Sasuke were supposed to go over to Neji's today! Sasuke, where ya goin'?"

"I'm sitting with her today, idiot," He gave the blonde boy a glare that clearly said not to mess with him. "Come on."

They took a seat right in front of two weird boys. One of them was dressed like a drug dealer, complete with beige trenchcoat and matching dark sunglasses. He looked scary, but the boy that sat next to him appeared almost normal. If not for the bright red triangles that covered both of his cheeks, and his strange, shifty eyes.

Sasuke sat by the window, and Sakura sat with him on the aisle seat. They waited for the others to pack in. Sasuke was busy glaring out the window, and narrowing his eyes threateningly. Some older guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail glared right back.

As more people boarded, Tenten and Hinata came on and giggled as they passed by Sakura. She blushed, and knew what they were thinking. They went to sit somewhere in the back.

The bus ride was relatively short, and when they arrived, half the kids on the bus got out at Hinata and Neji's house. It was the same house, after all! It was rumored that Hiashi, who was very rich and Hinata's father, was away on a business trip today. So they had free run to do pretty much whatever they wanted.

"Wooooo! PARTY!!" The boy with the painted cheeks yelled, as it was revealed he had brought his dog to school with him, hidden in his jacket.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed even more as they were spotted together going in to Hinata and Neji's house.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji was the first to comment, as always. "That your girlfriend?"

Sakura could feel her muscles tense up. She wondered what he was going to say. This made her nervous. They weren't dating, but

"Hn. What if she is?"

"Y-you two make a-an ad-dorable couple, S-Sakura." Hinata smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thanks," Sasuke answered for her, before she could.

Most girls might have even been offended by how possessive he was being, but she didn't mind. Sakura actually liked it, because she knew it meant that he cared about her. That was the only reason for it. It was cute, in a way. Though her friends might not see it that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon the Hyuuga house was filled with loud music, and even louder teens enjoying themselves. Sasuke had stayed pretty close to Sakura the whole time, but she didn't mind.

He really didn't want to let her get too far away. He'd seen the look his evil older brother had given him on the way here. He knew what they meant, but he hoped Sakura would realize- Oh shit, was he talking to her?!

"...and he can really be such an unbelievable dork sometimes. I don't know why you're with him, when you get a guy who would treat you much better. My little brother always was very possessive."

"But he doesn't seem-"

"Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted the pink-haired girl's words, with an angry glare. "What are you doing here? I know no one invited you, so why don't you just leave?"

Itachi smirked. Sakura marveled at how much he looked like Sasuke when he did that, then looked away ashamed when she realized that could be mistaken for checking him out. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, foolish little brother."

"Itachi, I mean it! Leave. NOW!"

"Tsk, tsk. Are you sure you want to show such possessiveness in front of your new girlfriend, Sasuke?"

"She's not my-"

Itachi laughed. He knew he'd succeeded when Sakura looked hurt at Sasuke's words. "What I saw in the hallway at school says otherwise. Just wait until Mom and Dad hear about this!"

"No, Itachi you can't do that!"

"Too late, little brother."

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura desperately wanted to know.

"Come on Sakura," He pulled her into another room with him. "I'm not allowed to date anyone... My parents are really strict. That's why itachi said what he did. He just likes to see me in pain, I don't know why..."

"Oh is that why you said I wasn't- I mean we weren't..."

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something," Sasuke pulled together all of his courage, now that they were finally alone. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Sasuke, I'd love to!"

"Good," He pulled her close into a tight hug.

Sakura's pulse was racing. She'd never been this close to a boy before. The feeling was exhilarating. She smiled up at him through long pink strands, blushing slightly.

"Because Sakura... I really like you."

Their lips met in a frenzy of passion. She relaxed when she felt him holding her in such a way, it was comforting. The whole world melted away from them, and all she could feel were his arms holding her up, pinning her against the door. That was when she realized they were in someone's bedroom. She opened her eyes, panicking a little.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, this is Neji's room. He won't be back for a while," He resumed what they were doing, this time asking for entrance with his tongue.

Ther gentle kisses turned into a hot makeout session really quickly. They both felt lightheaded and dizzy, their world was spinning. Sakura leaned into the kiss, becoming more used to the way Sasuke licked at the inside of her mouth. He let out a small moan, and she realized that they may be taking this too far.

"Uhm well we should get back to the party..."

"So soon?" He looked at her, his eyes shaded an even deeper onyx color. That was a bedroom look if she ever saw one!

Sakura was growing increasingly nervous. She was in a bedroom. Alone. With a hot guy. No, she had to leave! "Yeah, I mean I want to go... look for Hinata... or something..." She barely managed.

"Don't worry," He smiled again, this time it was genuine. "I know what you're worried about, and we won't do anything until you're ready. We can wait, I promise. This is the first day we've been together. I just want to spend time with you, Sakura."

That was apparently the right thing to say. Those words just melted her heart. Sasuke smirked. Sakura was his. She would be his for a long time, this he knew.

"Well you're right though," He gave her another quick peck on the lips, making her skin tingle. "We should head back to the party before people start to talk about us."

"Okay," She managed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nothing else happened, unless you count the jealous glares Sakura recieved once she and Sasuke came out of the room. They were only gone for a few minutes, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Little brother," Itachi was waiting for Sasuke as soon as they stepped back into the crowd. "I need to have a word with you."

"Why should I even talk to you, 'Tachi?"

"Because... We can make a deal, you know. About your girlfriend. I won't tell Mom and Dad IF you let me... borrow her for a while."

Sasuke had never been so shocked in all his life. Was his brother... that much of a sicko? "No way, Itachi! Man, that is so fucked up!"

The older boy shrugged. Sakura was in shock after hearing all of this being said right in front of her, as if she weren't there. "It's your funeral when they find out. You know you'll be forced to break up with her, anyway. IF I tell them..."

"Well it's not really up to me anyway," Sasuke turned to grasp Sakura's hand in his. "She is her own person. I can't just give her to you, idiot. So stop being a creep, Itachi."

"Whatever." He walked off angrily, heading for the exit. Sasuke knew he was going to tell their parents, but he didn't care.

Sasuke hugged his new girlfriend, in spite of himself. "Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore."

Sakura was surprised that he had stood up for her like that. "It's okay Sasuke. It's not your fault. And thanks..." She gave him a short swift kiss, causing jealous heads to turn once again in their direction. "That was really sweet of you."

They stood together like that for a few moment's just enjoyed each other. Sakura knw Ino and the others would talk about her, but she didn't care. She'd just found the guy of her dreams... And they both hoped it would stay that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They broke the kiss when Sakura giggled at Lee. He was drunk and walking around with no shirt, and a lampshade over his head. The party came to a screeching halt when he kicked over an expensive lamp in Hinata and Neji's living room. Everyone went home when the party quieted down.

When Sasuke got home it was eerily quiet in his house, plus it was pretty late. FUgaku had long since gone to bed, but Mikoto and Itachi were up waiting for him. He rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Before you start, it wasn't my fault..."

"Sasuke," Mikoto wore a warm and cheery smile smile on her face. "I'm so glad you've decided to start dating!"

"What?"

"Well your father and I talked it over, and we decided that you're old enough now. We'd like to meet your girlfriend sometime, if that's alright with you. But only later, when you're ready."

Itachi was mad now. "What the hell Mom?! I thought you said to tell you if-"

Sasuke got a brilliant idea. "Yeah, Itachi was being an ass about it. He said that he wouldn't tell you guys about her if I shared her with him. Talk about sick..."

Mikoto turned to her older son, in shock. "Itachi, is that true?"

Itachi scowled as Sasuke walked to his room. Nothing bad ever happened to that kid! Everything always worked out for his bratty little brother, it seemed. He would have his revenge... someday. But not now. He would save that for another time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke told Sakura the happy news at school the next day. Everyone was happy they were together, to her surprise and it seemed Ino held no grudges. Eventually, even Itachi seemed to come around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this was really different from most of my fanfics! And no adult stuffs, b/c it has to be appropriate. I have been bad in the past... Lol. But I still had fun with this, and I thought doing the scene with Sasuke and Sakura was too adorable! I could have made this a longer fic, but I have several other oneshots lined up to do for people! A little bit of AU... Okay I lied, it'a a lot AU! Please read and review/comment, my readers are everything to me! And just so you know, I did not intend for this to bash Ino the way that it did, I actually really like her. I like all the Konoha Kunoichi, but for the sake of the fic actually having a plot, she had to be kind of mean. Same goes for Lee. Sorries! Yeah this was kind of long but... I can't help it, I tend to never stop writing once I start. Sorry for the lame ending, but this fic was long enough, don't ya think?**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
